The disclosure relates to a memory, and more particularly, to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory.
A computing device includes a processor, a main memory device and a storage device. As semiconductor technology develops, performance of a processor, a main memory device and a storage device is being improved. As performance of a processor, a main memory device and a storage device is improved, performance of a computing device may also be improved.
In general, a factor impeding an operation speed of a computing device is performance of a storage device. However, as nonvolatile memories such as a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change random access memory), an RRAM (resistive RAM), an MRAM (magnetic RAM), an FeRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc. are applied to the storage device, performance of the storage device is significantly being improved. Accordingly, a factor impeding an operation speed of a computing device moves from performance of the storage device to a communication speed between a processor and the storage device.
Thus, a new device and a new method for improving a communication speed between a processor and a storage device are being required. A new device and a new method for solving problems being found in the process of improving a communication speed between a processor and a storage device are also being required.